


Breakthrough

by Achrya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: Suga goes into heat at school. Daichi and Asahi do their due diligence as friends and teammates to help.Written for a tumblr request





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pwp tumblr fill. Suga is an intersex/dual sex omega, meaning he has a penis and vagina, as well as a good old fashioned self-lubricating asshole. The better to have him take two dicks with.

Contrary to popular beliefs omegas didn’t just randomly or suddenly go into heat for the most part. It was a cycle and most could feel it coming days before it happened and with suppressants and heat blockers it was a very rare thing for it to catch an omega off guard. Certainly not a (more or less) fully grown omega with four years of regular heats under his belt. 

Koushi was, in his own personal opinion, too old to have a unexpected heat hit him while he was in class. That was the sort of thing that happened to newly presented omegas who were just learning their bodies and the warning signs of a heat or ones who had just started suppressants and weren’t quite on the ball enough to take them everyday at more or less the same time. It was something that happened in junior high and was handled and grown out of long before any sensible omega made it to their third year.

And yet here he was, hiding out in the club room, hunched over from another wave of cramps, soaking through his boxers clothes. It shouldn’t have been happening at all, he wasn’t due for months! And it shouldn’t have been happening like this, with no warning and just a sudden stomach churning onset during lunch hour. It had hit so hard he’d thought he was going to puke from the wave of pain that came with it, or pass out from the sudden unbearable heat and discomfort of being in his uniform. 

Stumbling up to the club room had been torture. He was hot, so hot, sweating and breathing hard and boiling up. His skin had gone straight to ‘too sensitive’ and he was aching inside, disgustingly wet and hard and fuck, he was…really hard. Stripping down to his underwear had been a longer process than it had any right to be, with him stopping often because his head was spinning. 

From nothing at all to full blown, near peak heat symptoms in less than an hour. 

It had to be a breakthrough heat. He had to have missed a pill, for the first time since he’d presented. 

 He was  _too_  old for this. He was-

The door swung open and the familiar scent of alpha filled the room. Koushi tried to straighten up but a wave of dizziness had him stumbling and damn near slipping off of the bench. Hands, warm and calloused but soothingly cool against his flushed skin, caught him by the shoulders and carefully eased him back up to slump against Daichi’s chest. 

“You’re burning up.” Daichi muttered, placing the back of his hand against his forehead. Koushi sighed and pressed up into the touch, relishing the coolness and Daichi’s scent, heady and warm, curling around him. “Asahi, lock the door.” 

The door shut and the lock flipped, oddly loud to Koushi’s ears. He turned his head to look, unable to help from laughing at Asahi’s slightly panicked expression. That was, without a doubt, the face of a man who was dangerously close to losing it. And maybe passing out. Or crying. Even as bad as he felt Koushi couldn’t help but be a little sympathetic.

“We got excused so we could get you home.” Daichi explained as he maneuvered Koushi into his lap, ignoring a murmured protest, and slipped a hand between his legs. “But-Look at all this slick on your tights. You’re soaked.” Koushi rolled his eyes. He was aware. Daichi shot him an unamused look in return. “What I’m trying to say is we can’t get you home like this. Can you even walk?” 

He shrugged, not wanting to say he doubted he’d be able to get out of the room like this let alone all the way to his house. Or anyone’s house. To say nothing of who his scent might attract on the way. No decent alpha would come near him uninvited but less decent ones would follow the smell of an omega heat like moths to a flame. That said, Koushi wasn’t exactly worried about being taken advantage of so much as jumping the first person who offered and sitting on their dick. 

(Something he would never admit to thinking to anyone, ever, and would do his best to scrub from his own memory at a later date.)

He moaned softly at the thought of someone, anyone, inside of him. He needed it, bad. He was aching, empty and wanting, cramps making his belly clench as he throbbed with the need to have something inside. Someone, hot and hard, taking him, filling him. 

He turned his head to press his nose into Daichi’s neck, breathed him in, then closed his thighs tight around the alpha’s hand. He felt Daichi swallow hard. Slick was coating his skin in a thick, slippery layer and squished wetly when his legs met. It was entirely too much for a normal heat but breakthrough heats, caused by a sudden shift in hormones when a heat suppressant pill was missed or skipped, were so much worse than the normal thing. 

For starters he was leaking from both holes and that was something that had never happened to him before. It was possible, and normal for some omegas because it was one interconnected system, but it wasn’t something he’d ever experienced. He’d realized it when he’d been walking to the club room and had briefly considered just laying down to die because it was too much to deal with all at once. 

But then the team would be left with only Daichi and he couldn’t do to them.  

“Do you want help taking care of it?” Daichi, ever cautious and polite about this sort of thing, like every time was the first time, asked. Koushi nuzzled the alpha, licked a stripe along the side of his neck, because some things were better said without words. 

He knew what got Daichi moving fastest. 

The alpha had him out of his boxers a beat later and tossed the sodden materiel aside. His hand dipped back between Koushi’s thighs, eagerly spread wide for him, groping at his erection, leaking precum and with with his own slick, then down. 

Asahi made a noise, half squeak half moan, and Koushi was going to owe him so many popsicles and apologies after this. ‘Sorry you had to watch me and Daichi have sex to curb my heat’ was just not going to cut it. 

Fingers glided over the damp folds of his cunt, teasing. Koushi shivered and lifted his hips but Daichi continued on, back over the patch of sensitive flesh between his holes, then prodded gently at the fluttering ring of muscle. Koushi jerked hard, toes curling and all the air in his lungs leaving him in one great rush, unprepared for the sharp jolt of…sensation that cut through him. 

“Suga,” Daichi breathed against his temple, finger dragging along his sensitive rim. “You’re wet here too.”

“I’m aware.” He maybe snapped, but if asked later would insist had been said in a perfectly kind and reasonable tone. “Can you just-” He cut himself off and pressed back against the searching finger instead. A wiggle and then Daichi was pressing a finger into him, sinking into his heat relaxed (and that was a funny thing, that his body was going haywire but relaxed all at once) passage easily. 

The noise Koushi made was almost as obscene as the way Daichi’s fingers forced slick to dribble out of him as it wiggled in deeper. He felt it, running down the crack of his ass and soaking into Daichi’s uniform pants; it was embarrassing, being like this, but all he could bring himself to do was rock back against the invading finger to work it deeper into his body. It felt good, better than he’d thought being touched there would, but it was also not nearly enough. He needed more. Bigger. Deeper, needed to have that twisting ache inside filled. 

Daichi nosed at his temple. “Suga, is it okay is Asahi helps?”

“What?!” 

Koushi’s eyes drifted over to Asahi again to find the taller boy wringing his hands and looking frantically between them and the door, muttering something about ‘not sure that’s a good idea’. He smiled faintly as he dragged his eyes down then back up his friend’s body, let the idea roll around for all of two seconds, then nodded. 

“’s fine.” 

“ **What**?!”

Koushi didn’t really listen as Daichi tried to coax Asahi over to them, attention focused on riding Daichi’s fingers after a second and then a third joined the first. He heard the words, “It’ll go faster this way’” and “It’s a breakthrough heat, I won’t be able to push it back on my own.” and “You’re his back up alpha” (”I thought he just said that to make me feel better that he picked you first!”) and other things but it was all so much static to him. There was just Daichi, stroking his insides with wiggling fingers, his own need (hot, sticky, boiling inside and dripping out) and the intoxicating mixture of scents growing heavier and thicker in the air. 

Daichi, a little stronger, steadier, warm and perfect like melted dark chocolate, and Asahi, lighter, touched with lemon sharp uncertainty and vanilla arousal, a touch of burnt sugar sweet on his tongue. He shuddered, licked his lips, and blinked back to full(ish) awareness. 

This was taking too long. 

“Please.” He whined, because alphas went dumb for whiny omegas, and caught Asahi’s eyes. “Please, I need- it hurts.” 

Asahi opened his mouth. Shut it, looked around then nodded. Daichi scoffed and bumped his forehead against Koushi’s. “Why did you do that first?”

That wasn’t worth dignifying with a response, not when Asahi was close enough to touch, standing awkwardly in front of them. Koushi reached, hooked a hand into the bottom of his sweater and yanked him down, flailing arms and all, into a kiss. Asahi was stiff for a second, and his eyes went comically wide, but then he all but melted into it, lips parting for Koushi to taste his mouth, wet and messy and so very sweet. 

Daichi took the lead after that, got them arranged just how he wanted and Koushi couldn’t say he disliked the results at all. Not when it involved Daichi, thick and blazing hot in a way that was different from the fire of his heat, sheathed in his ass with Asahi kneeling in front of them, mouth and tongue working at his cunt under Daichi's quick tutaluge, while his hand stroked his cock. 

Daichi's hands were at his hips, encouraging him to rock forward and back  between his cock and Asahi's mouth, allowing Koushi to set the pace he needed. He wanted, in the greedy wanting omega part of his brain, to go all out. Ride Daichi hard and fast, press Asahi's head down to grind hard against the tongue sliding curiously in and out of his cunt with wide, wet strokes, but that wasn't what he needed. 

He needed it slower, to feel everything, to let his first release be drawn out of his body to push back the heat, not fuel it into a frenzy. 

But it wasn't easy to do it the right way. Daichi mouthing sweetly at his neck, lapping at his scent gland, helped. Asahi's hands, big and warm and strong, pressing against his thighs to keep them spread wide was another grounding point. 

"Use your fingers too." Daichi mumbled into Koushi's neck. "Two, palm up. Like this." Daichi gestured, just out of Koushi's line of sight. 

The other alpha hummed his understanding, sending waves of vibration through Koushi. He gasped, bucked up against his friend's mouth shamelessly, only to be pressed back down by two sets of hands. Asahi's tongue dragged out, slipped up to flick over his clit, hot and swollen to stiffness, before his lips pressed against, around it. Thick fingers pressed in where Asahi's mouth had been, slide in as far they could then crooked up and forward before beginning to thrust in and out. 

Koushi's mouth dropped open and his head tilted back as he trembled between them. 


End file.
